User talk:Alxeedo111
Numbah 9! =) ---- Numbah 1! =) =) --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 02:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Message #1 Numer 1 :P --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 02:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) FIRST!!! --[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 02:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Award time :P Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? HI! I stand in winter, and strike in frozen! Wait, I can't do that. I'll be all froze up! *GOOD NEWS! I can finally see Wikipedia/IRC webchat text better again for some reason I dunno how I did that! :D *Ah, I know a few more things you haven't told me. You seem to reply to others messages with telltale-ish events :P (example: The Legos set, and how you got some help on making it, even though you never told me that -_-) *Ah, I see. *Actually, you haven't been there for a year! I joined on January 2010, and I wanted to tell ya about it, but I'm stupid not to say anything. Also, I wished I gave you the idea of the Template talk-nav, and the Alxeedo news outdate a loooooooong time ago! Man, I knew too much. *=) *(hugs again) *Nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang!!!!!!!!! *Hmm... I was slightly carried away after reading your message, that's why I asked to clean it up. *? *Oh, and I never knew you're gonna stay for an hour and a half than I expected. *Yawn *I mean the past few mornings ago. Luckily, you didn't SAY much. *Sometimes I wonder which other websites you go to (besides Wikia, CP, Roblox, and WP (Wikipedia). I had countless accounts, on countless websites, using countless names. *I'm yawn-obsessive. :P *I know you have a CP site of cheats! Mind if I check it out? *Thanks... ! <=') *Rubber bands, rubber balls, made with super-special density! (There's a whole music number.) *A lotta coffee. *Like my face on it (the towel)? *Come to my IRC channel, and I'll give you the instructions. *I wish I get to go to Tokyo. Hahaha's going there in a few days I heard. *I thought you have 5,600 edits. But it somehow increased to +1. Then again, LM said that user editcounts can sometimes be inaccurate. *I'm starting to like Phineas and Ferb again, due to the summer special. (Summer Belongs to You!) BYE! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 05:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Numbah Six Sadly, when you typed this message, I was on Z z Z z Z z mode. I woke up at 9:30 something to find out I was oh too late! *Going out to dinner tonight. (Actually, on Thursday too!) Thursday, I'm gonna see my MRI results. Hope they turn good, cuz seriously, I DON'T need surgery. *While you are in a extremely good mood, I was completly cheesed off! *I saw your page on LP, that's what I meant. *That's not helping! **(sadly) Nang nang nang nang.... *I can't change my avatar unless it's one of those default avatars. Super Mud strikes (I was like "What the... How'd that happen?) <- remind you of anything?. *Ewwww! *Sometimes I don't feel that I'm a big part of the wiki. I can hardly use my rollback powers (usually because things are already reverted once I notice something or something like that), and I rarely warn vandals (probably because you usually warn them), also I never made a fourm AT ALL (My ideas will most likely get againsts, and also, I don't have any big ideas back then). *I actually know things ahead before you. XD *I think I remember a moment, then suddenly forgot a couple days later. *Sporcle? Cool! I might make a Doraemon Movies/Music fansite using weebly soon. *(chuckles) Even when it's typed up, yawning SURE is contagious! :P *Before I typed this, I, well, yawned. :PP *Now that's ancient! *Now what happened to my plate of dorayaki? *looks down* Aw! *? Whatdoya mean by towel for teh towel? *Wanna roleplay tomorrow? (Only if I can make it home on time after the MRI results show) *Staffan showed me logs. I'm starting to realise that I'm missing out on a lot. *If you want, I can write some adventure stories! **You'll get a chance to write some of the adventures, too. *Yeah, I wanna go there to see some Doraemon stuff, and see the Hachiko statue. *If you remember, what does the episode show? I think I watched it. *Check this out! *I can't wait for your b-day! Remember, I will do ANYTHING for ya, I will even sacrifice my own life for- *sigh* *One question - how come you don't hand out any more first post awards? I first-posted like at least three times, and still didn't get one. *I go back to school on August 16. -_- Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 23:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't walk! :P Lol, I dunno why I chose this headline. It's probably becuz I'm afraid to walk in the fear of having to get surgery. *Copy and paste? It's because I wanted to find out things. I got so carried away and stressed, I needed logs. *(covers eyes) (quietly to self) Poor Alx... I never had any surgery before. I have a fear of surgical operations. *I don't wanna say the actual meaning of cheesed off. **Then again, you know which word. *Don't worry, the "That's not helping" is just a joke. *It's probably another Wikia-wide glitch. But my new avatar FINALLY showed, woot! *Ah. I'll hate to see you in that mood. *ME? Which moments?! *panics* *I told you already, but if I stay up till 12 AM (or even 1 AM), I'll sleep till 10 AM. If I wake up around an eariler time whenever I sleep around 12 AM, I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my eyes open. *I don't exactly snore in my sleep much. I hardly do. Usually I pretend to. *Happier? :D (a small tear starts coming out from my eyes) Um, (shakes head) I wasn't crying at all! I regret nothing!! (hides napkin) *What's your favorite towel? It took me a few minutes to knit that towel. *Whatdaya wanna roleplay about? *I mean yesterday's IRC log. See my file contributions for Loggy1 and Loggy2 (dot PNG!) *Here it is, I'll start! *I'm going to a buffet on Sunday :D *I knew a bit. Prolly because I'm obsessed with Japanese related things. *Aw, I wanna sacrifice... :P I'm just joking there. I'll know you'll miss me terribly if I do. *But that means I go back to school early. :| *You forgot which episode? I'm not surprised. :P *My IP, when geolocated with CPW-Bot, the location is WRONG. (It says *******, a city nearby, guess) *I'm not going out to dinner after all. Also, I can still walk acourse, but carefully. *Oh, and... *I wonder if there's other secret rooms in the M.E.? *My blog posts are hardly commented on now. XD *Vote here! Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 23:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC)